Congratulations, it's a Kitten
by Laugh Like You Aren't Breaking
Summary: Cat and Robbie have been married for over 3 years, and he still talks to the puppet. But will a certain event change his mind as his little family begins to grow? Rated T for safety.


"You're pregnant?" Jade shrieked, eyes glancing down to her best friend's abdomen.

"Seriously, Cat?" Tori said, ecstatically. Cat nodded; her eyes wide. "That's awesome!"

"Ugh, why must we invite her? I thought coffee every other Friday was our thing!" Jade whined, rolling her eyes at Tori. "And she's too happy-ish. It's disgusting…"

"You know, sometimes I wonder how on Earth you're the only one of us with children, Jade," Tori said. Jade glared at her, hands folding protectively over her swollen tummy. She was only five months along, but pregnant with triplets, so it looked like she was going to burst any moment.

"Okay, back to the important thing, guys," Cat said with a worried look in her eyes. She bit her lip. "How do I tell him?"

"You could just let him watch you get all fat and see when he finally mentions it," Jade suggested. "Then let him put the pieces together." She grinned; then noticed the odd look Tori was giving her. "What? It's how I told Beck!"

Tori shook her head. "Again, sometimes I marvel at how there hasn't been some epic custody battle over Macy yet."

"Hey!" Jade snapped. "Watch what you say about my family, Vega!"

Tori smirked. "Your family's the most demented family I've ever seen," she said, urging Jade to attack her like usual. Of course, with the innocent Cat that hated all violence in the room, and Jade barely able to waddle, the odds were not in her favor.

"That's it!" Jade screamed, lunging for Tori. Cat grabbed her arm as Tori shrank back.

"Tori, stop antagonizing Jade. And apologize for all those mean things you said about her," Cat told her friend. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that your family is odd," Tori said grudgingly. Jade smirked.

"Jade, apologize for lunging at Tori like that," Cat turned to the snarky woman with her hands folded over her belly.

"I'm sorry I tried to maul you," Jade replied, smiling. She was not sorry at all, that much was obvious. Of course, no one was going to argue with a pregnant Jade. When she was pregnant with her three year-old daughter Macy, she'd been a hormonal alligator.

Tori smiled sarcastically back at Jade. Cat rolled her eyes. It never ended with those two.

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting up with you guys, but I have to go pick the little devil up from preschool," Jade said with a sigh, looking at her watch. She looked at Cat. "Give me a ride?"

"Oh yay! Preschool! I love picking Macy up!" Cat squealed, running off to the car.

"Why would you have a child if you're gonna refer to it as a 'little devil'?" Tori wondered to herself.

"Shut up if you want to keep all your limbs," Jade warned.

Cat smiled. Everything was still normal. Even though she was pregnant with Robbie's child, and he still spent more time with the puppet than his wife.

"Bye Jade! Bye Macy!" Cat called to the minivan pulling away. She giggled. Nobody ever thought they'd see the day when Jade West –er, Oliver- would drive a minivan, have a 3 year-old daughter and 3 more on the way, and all in all be so _domestic_. Even Beck was surprised at his sarcastic wife's reaction when she held her first child for the first time. Cat smiled and rubbed her tummy, wondering if she'd ever be like that. She hoped so.

"Hey there Cattie," her husband of two years greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's up, Caterina?" Rex said. Cat tried not to shudder. She'd used to love Rex like her own child, but he'd just gotten creepy and annoying nowadays. And it's not like Robbie had ever gotten a ventriloquism job anyways. Every job he had, there'd been a clause in the contract saying that Rex was not allowed anywhere near the set during the duration of the job. Including publicity stunts. In other words, Rex hadn't even been out of the house in the 5 years since they'd graduated. Except the 'field trips' that Robbie begged Cat to take him on when she went to the grocery store. _So_ exciting.

"Robbie," she began. "Can I talk to you?"

Robbie looked up from the dinner- some sort of brown concoction Cat was sure would end up in the garbage as the two of them snuggled on the couch with frozen dinners- he was cooking on the stove, concern evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked urgently, taking the pan off the heat as he hurried the pale redhead over to the couch. "Did something happen at the doctor today?"

The doctor's appointment! Cat had forgotten all about that! She had a little ultrasound picture in her pink purse. Somehow, Robbie had thought that Cat's new doctor was simply a switch from her old doctor. Apparently her husband didn't know what an OB/Gyn was. Not that Cat would expect him to, cause he's Robbie. But still.

"Can we talk alone?" she whispered in his ear, tracing a hand up his chest under his gray sweater. "I'm fine, but we do need to talk and I don't really want Rex watching us in that creepy way of his." They both stole a glance at the puppet sitting on the countertop facing the couple. It reminded Cat of a scary movie about a possessed doll that her brother had made her watch when she was little.

"O-of course, Cat," Robbie said, standing up with a weak smile at Cat. He grabbed Rex, much to the thing's protests, and put him away in the box under their bed that he stayed in at night.

"So, what's up?" Robbie said awkwardly, sitting back down on the couch.

"Why do you keep the puppet?" Cat asked. "I thought you said, before we got married and all, that he was a way to express yourself in a way that you couldn't, because you were too shy. You're not shy anymore though, Robbie. So why do you keep Rex?"

Robbie jumped back as if he'd been slapped. "Are you telling me to get rid of Rex? Cat, I thought you loved Rex! Why would you tell me to get rid of him?"

Cat sighed. "I'm not, I just- it kind of- I don't-," Cat stuttered. She threw puppy-dog eyes at Robbie. "It kind of creeps me out. We're a family now, Robbie. You don't need Rex's company. Don't you love me?"

Robbie turned red, and Cat knew she had him. The doubt of his love worked every time, according to Jade. It was apparently the reason Macy was in existence, although Cat didn't really want to think about the things Beck and Jade did behind closed doors.

"Of course I love you!" he told her, kissing her softly.

Cat smiled. "Okay!" she said merrily. "We picked up Macy from preschool today with Jade after coffee and lunch. She's so adorable!" She looked down.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Robbie asked. Tears formed in Cat's eyes. Oh, she was a good actress.

"I just wonder if-," she sobbed. "Do you ever want kids? I mean, wouldn't you ever want to be a father?"

"Well, yeah," Robbie replied. "But I thought we agreed to wait until we could support a kid, and until we were financially stable."

"But we are financially stable, Robbie!" Cat shouted, standing up. "And what if I don't want to wait? What if I want to be able to cuddle a little baby in my arms and know that he's mine, instead of my best friend's, and know that he'll always be my little baby and I won't have to hand him back to his mother in a few minutes? What if I want to hold that little baby in my arms and see you and me together in our child, and all in all what if I want a family now, rather than waiting until we live in some fancy mansion outside of LA and you're getting steady roles in blockbuster movies?"

Robbie jumped back as though Cat had slapped him. "You want a baby, Cat?" he asked. She nodded, still crying. He tried to wipe her tears away. She took his hand away, walking back over to the kitchen where she'd set down her purse.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Just stay there!" Cat ordered him, rummaging through her pink purse. At last she found the picture, and slowly walked back to the couch. Robbie watched her every step.

"What's going on?" he asked again. Cat sighed, sitting back down. She lay down, her head in his lap as he looked anxiously at her. "Cat…?"

Cat sighed, flipping the picture towards Robbie.

"Aww, is this a picture Jade gave you?" he asked, cooing over the black and white. Cat shook her head. "But there's one baby in there…" Robbie protested, stopping when he realized. "Cat, are you pregnant?"

"Well, it appears you're going to be a father in seven months, like it or not," Cat replied.

_Hello there. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Anyways, I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to continue this. I'm thinking one-shot but it's not quite good. I just felt like posting something. I don't know! Tell me in an awesome review if you want more! :) _


End file.
